pengakuan
by Crizky grean-terquoish
Summary: ini fic pertama aq jdi aq gk tau arti label iyu apa ya jadi judulnya aneh gitu,aq gk pinter bikin summary karna masih baru mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian angan lupa review ya! gomen kalau ancur title itu apa ya?


Maaf saya author baru yg katanya gk akan buat fanfic tapi saya berubah fikiran hehehehe….. maaf kalau banyak yg salah karna masih baru

Happy reading..

~ ~ Pengakuan

Kushina Uzumaki duduk diam di salah satu pohon favoritnya hanya sedikit di luar kota Konoha. Panjang Rambut merah tomat nya diikat menjadi ekor kuda tinggi meskipun masih bertiup liar di angin, banyak kekesalannya. Saat ia duduk menyamping di atas pohon terlihat hanya berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, sepertinya dia sering melakukannya.

Menjadi Jounin bisa menjadi sangat melelahkan kadang-kadang, saya harus gunakan untuk hanya pergi pada misi yang mudah sederhana tapi sekarang saya kira hal-hal yang lebih rumit. Kushina berpikir sendiri dengan desahan, ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat satu pirang dan brunette Jounin Ninja betina berjalan menuju pohon dia masuk Dan Kushina, Naluri Kushina memutuskan bahwa dia mngkin harus juga mendengarkan untuk mendengar apa yang mereka berbicara tentang .

"Apakah Anda mendengar minato kembali dan? Ia disimpan desa lagi Dia sangat menakjubkan." Kushina mendengar apa yang Jounin pirang katakan. Yang untuk beberapa alasan hanya dengan penyebutan nama Minato membuat hati Kushina yang berdetak dan memberinya perasaan aneh sukacita.

"Dia yakin Maksudku kuat,! Sangat tampan, dan belum lagi sekarang dia bahkan akan menjadi Hokage! Itu memperlakukan tiga!" The brunette mengatakan sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kushina cemberut mendengar kata-kata si rambut cokelat itu. Sebagai dua gadis itu terus tertawa dan tertawa tentang Hokage baru membuat Kushina merasa bersyukur setelah apa yang tampak seperti selamanya mereka akhirnya berjalan pergi.

Ha! Seperti Minato akan pergi untuk memilih salah satu dari gadis-gadis fannya! Kushina tertawa pahit sendiri, sebelum kemudian merosot kembali ke pohon dengan napas berat.

Apa yang terjadi dengan saya!? Mengapa setiap kali melihat para gadis membicarakan Minato dengan cara seperti itu, saya menemukan diri saya mendapatkan begitu .. begitu .. cemburu? Maksudku itu tidak seperti kita bersama-sama atau apa ... kita hanya berteman. teman-teman. Kushina berpikir sendiri membenci bagaimana hatinya akan tenggelam setiap kali dia akan menggunakan 'teman' dan kata 'Minato' dalam kalimat yang sama.

Kushina kemudian teringat kembali ke saat ia pertama kali memasuki Akademi, pertama kalinya ia melihat Minato. Dia teringat pendapat nya sangat pertama tentang Minato, dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

Waktu itu saya hanya berpikir dia anak yang tampak sedikit feminin dan tidak dapat diandalkan. Meskipun aku tidak bisa lagi keliru tentang dia, setelah semua jika itu bukan karena dia menyelamatkan saya bahwa satu malam yang tahu di mana saya akan sekarang. Kushina berpikir sendiri membawa senyum ke bibirnya saat ia memikirkan bagaimana ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya dengan jalur yang dia buat dari rambutnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang pernah memuji rambut merah saya. Kushina berkata sambil tersenyum saat ia mencapai kembali dan mulai bermain dengan potongan rambut merahnya yang menjuntai keluar dari ekor kudanya.

Setiap sejak malam itu Kushina tahu bahwa hal-hal yang tidak pernah sama antara dia dan Minato. Tidak ada lagi dia melihat dia sebagai anak beberapa diandalkan feminin tetapi sebaliknya, sekarang justru sebaliknya.

Cepat atau lambat Minato dan Kushina dengan cepat menjadi teman terbaik praktis melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Karena setelah kejadian itu mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan satu sama lain. Dan meskipun Kushina bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sangat puas dengan hanya menjadi berteman dengan Minato, ia menemukan hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya dengan setiap kali dia akan melihatnya. Dan meskipun Minato sekarang Hokage, selalu terjadi membuatnya tersenyum bagaimana ia masih akan membuat waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"uh ini membuat ku sangat frustasi,ttabane!" Kushina berteriak keras dengan frustrasi, sebelum hampir melompat keluar dari kulitnya saat ia mendengar tawa akrab di belakangnya.

"apa yang membuat anda sampai frustasi begini?" Minato tertawa berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon belakang Kushina, mata birunya membuat Kushina memerah sedikit dari rasa malu dan terkejut.

"Oh Minato saya tidak menyadari bahwa Anda sudah kembali! Ada baiknya untuk melihat Anda, saya berharap misi Anda ok. Bagaimana itu Apakah sulit menjadi Hokage? Apakah lebih sulit daripada yang Anda pikir? ...?" Kushina lalu cepat-cepat berhenti di pertengahan kalimat bertele-tele nya sendiri. Membenci fakta bagaimana setiap kali dia menjadi gugup atau bersemangat, dia hanya akan mulai mengoceh seperti orang gila.

"Maaf,apakah saya terlalu bertele-tele?".Menghindari agar minato tidak melihat kushina sedang malu,Meskipun Minato kemudian terbang untuk berdiri di dahan pohon yang sama yang Kushina berdiri, mengejutkan dirinya karena fakta bahwa ia sekarang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ya, ya dan sedikit." Minato berkata sambil tersenyum menyebabkan Kushina untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Jelas tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia katakan, yang membuatnya tertawa sedikit.

"Jawaban atas pertanyaan Anda bahwa Anda hanya bertanya padaku. Apakah ya, ya, dan sedikit." Minato sambil tersenyum gugup sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya melalui rambut pirang, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan betapa gugupnya dia sekarang.

Oh man, Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa ini akan mudah.saya harus mengatakan itu semua tentang perasaan saya, tapi aku begitu gugup aku hampir tidak bisa berpikir! Minato berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia berpikir tentang diskusi yang ia miliki dengan Jiraiya pada hari sebelumnya ...

Flashback on….

"Cheers untuk Hokage Keempat yang baru!" Jiraiya berteriak sambil mengangkat cangkir sake nya ke atas, sehingga terlihat jelas bahwa dia sudah mabuk.

"Guru Jiraya jangan Anda pikir Anda sudah minum Sake cukup untuk saat ini?" Minato tertawa sambil memandang Senseinya yang sedang mabuk dan tertawa.

"Jika ada beberapa hal yang Anda tidak pernah memiliki cukup itu Sake dan wanita." Jiraiya mengatakan sambil tersenyum saat ia kemudian meletakkan cangkir Sake nya sebelum kemudian memandang ke Minato sambil nyengir.

"Berbicara tentang wanita, kapan kau akan memberitahu Kushina bahwa kau mencintainya?" Jiraiya mengatakan terus terang membuat minato lompat sangking terkejut nya pada pernyataan Jiraiya.

"Saya cinta dengan Kushina?" Minato mengatakan nya dengan berusaha tidak terlihat gugup mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya sebenarnya tidak benar.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku bisa melihatnya setiap kali aku melihat kalian berdua bersama-sama dan aku cukup yakin seluruh desa juga tahu." Jiraiya mengatakannya membuat Minato kemudian mendesah berat dan mendorong pergi mug yang bersentuhan dengan sake.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Setiap kali saya mencoba dan katakan padanya, saya hanya menjadi gugup! Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama tentang saya! Saya Hokage dan aku bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu gadis yang aku cinta "Minato berkata dengan napas berat, mengetuk kepalanya ke meja yang ia dan Jiraiya duduk.

"Humm,kehidupan cina anda sukup sulit,walaupun aku memberi saran padamu tapi, seperti yang Anda tahu Kushina telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik.. Anda mungkin Hokage dan semua tahu tapi itu tidak akan lama sebelum beberapa pria lain yang mencoba untuk mendapatkannya sekarang. adalah waktu untuk mengatakan padanya sebelum kau menyesal. " Jiraiya mengatakan dengan senyum percaya diri. (Meskipun Jiraiya sendiri tidak dikenal memiliki keberuntungan ketika datang untuk mencintai.) Meskipun begitu Minato masih mengambil nasihat dari Sanin itu, mengangkat kepalanya dari meja mata birunya terbakar dengan tekad.

"Terima kasih Guru Jiraiya Apakah Anda tahu di mana saya bisa menemukan Kushina?!" Minato bertanya membuat Jiraiya memandang Hokage muda dan tersenyum.

"Nah akhir-akhir ini orang mengatakan bahwa mereka sering melihat dia menggantung dirinya di atas salah satu pohon di luar Konoha, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Jiraiya berkata sambil menonton minato yang dengan cepat lari ke tempat tersebut untuk mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya.

Kau tahu ini akan membuat plot yang baik untuk buku saya selanjutnya icha-icha paredise,Jiraiya berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil yang ia selalu bawa dalam jubahnya, dan mulai mencoret-coret catatan sambil menyeringai.

Flashback of…

Minato ... Dia begitu dekat. Kushina berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri saat ia mencoba untuk membuat nya hanya untuk menemukan dirinya memukul batang pohon. Dan tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencob, dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Minato atau menghentikan kemerahan yang tumbuh di wajahnya.

Nah di sini terjadi apa-apa! Minato berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri,kemudian ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menutup kesenjangan antara dirinya dan Kushina. Bekam wajah Kushina saat ia kemudian dengan lembut menekan bibirnya kushina terhadap dirinya, seperti ia telah ingin melakukan nya begitu lama.

detak jantung Kushina dan detak jantung Minato yang liar terhadap satu sama lain sebagai tubuh mereka ditekan bersama-sama erat ketika mereka berdiri mereka saling berciuman penuh gairah.

Kushina kemudian membungkus lengannya dengan erat di leher Minato menariknya lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membuat minato mengerang sesaat,kemudian ia memeluk erat-erat pinggang Kushina yang berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan,sedikit menahan diri bahwa ia telah melakukannya.

Minato kemudian menarik diri dengan enggan dari Kushina,kushina tampak sangat merah karena ia,kemudian melihat dia dengan mendalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina, aku selalu ingin punya kamu dan aku akan selalu." Minato mengatakannya membuat Kushina merasa seperti hatinya akan meledak dari sukacita.

Dia mencintaiku, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan saya setelah sekian lama saya mengkhawatirkan, ... Kushina berpikir untuk dirinya terperangkap dalam fantasi sendiri hampir melupakan semua tentang Minato yang tampak gugup,dan yang masih menunggu untuk ia mengatakan jika dia mencintainya juga.

"Minato, saya juga merasa sama denganmu Maksudku, aku pernah jatuh cinta dengan Anda untuk sementara ya .. tahu-." Kushina mengakui bahwa dia juga cinta kepada Minato serta terlalu dirinya sendiri, akhirnya memahami bahwa dia memang sedang jatuh cinta dengan Hokage muda.

Minato dan Kushina kemudian saling memandang dan tersenyum,dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka dan diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang terik.

Keduanya merasa lebih bahagia daripada yang pernah mereka miliki sebelumnya.

END….

_**Jangan lupa ya review nya minna-san **_


End file.
